My Boy
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: chap 3 update/ "Kebohongan hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri, kekasih, orang terdekat dan juga orang lain. Namun, apakah kejujuran yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah kebohongan sama dengan kebohongan itu sendiri? Jika seseorang yang melakukan kebohongan untuk menolong orang lain itu apakah dibenarkan? Mengapa yang selalu lebih tersiksa adalah si pembuat kebohongan itu sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

**MY BOY**

Rated: T , T+, M

Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, My girl milik Hong Jung Eun and Hong Mi Ran

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, dll….

**Read and Review please**? *tampang memelas bak anjing kecil, #Plaak.

**Summary: **

"Kebohongan hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri, kekasih, orang terdekat dan juga orang lain. Namun, apakah kejujuran yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah kebohongan sama dengan kebohongan itu sendiri? Jika seseorang yang melakukan kebohongan untuk menolong orang lain itu apakah dibenarkan? Mengapa yang selalu lebih tersiksa adalah si pembuat kebohongan itu sendiri?"

Qqq **Chapter 01 **Qqq

"AYAHHHH!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat-sangat menggetarkan lubang telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Hari masih sangat pagi untuk orang-orang beraktivitas, lihat saja, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 A.M. Tapi seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang sudah memulai aktivitas paginya yang kini ditekuninya sejak kurang lebih 7 bulan yang lalu, kalian tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda ini? Jawabannya LARI, ya, pemuda yang tengah berlari mengejar seseorang didepannya. Jika orang lain yang melihatnya mungkin akan segera menyingkir dari jalan yang akan dilewati oleh pemuda ini, mengapa tidak, tentunya orang-orang akan sedikit ngeri bila melihat seorang yang berlari seperti kesetanan sambil membawa sebuah penggaris berukuran 100 cm itu dan dengan hanya memakai piyama, berlari mengelilingi kompleks sebuah perumahan yang terbilang jauh dari kata ELITE.

"Selamat Pagi Naruto!." Ucap seseorang pemuda dengan rambut style mangkoknya dan memakai pakaina ketat berwarna hijau.

"Pagi juga Lee." Ujar Naruto membalas sapaan dari pemuda bernama Lee itu, masih tetap menekuni kegiatan berlarinya. Lee yang melihat 'Acara rutin di pagi hari' sahabtnya itu hanya tersenyum, hal itu sudah biasa baginya yang mungkin juga bagi orang-orang yang mengenal pemuda yang tengah berlari bernama Naruto itu.

"AYAHH, SIALAN! KEMARI KAU!" teriaknya masih sambil berlari mengejar seorang laki-laki yang perawakannya mirip Naruto, yang disinyalir adalah ayah dari si pemuda pirang ini.

"TIDAK.. KALAU AYAH BERHENTI NARU CHAN PASTI MEMUKUL AYAH…!" teriak balasan dari sang ayah yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu.

"BERHENTI KUBILANG AYAH SIALAN! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!" teriaknya yang kini benar-benar marah terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang merah sangat merah apalagi ditambah ia sedang berlari saat ini masih mengacung-ngacungkan penggaris ditangan kanannya.

"TIDAK!"teriak Minato yang kini semakin takut akan perlakuan putranya itu padanya, bisa-bisa ia tak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi esok hari. Ditambahnya kecepatan berlarinya.

"Haa..lagi-lagi.. mereka main kejar-kejaran. tch" komentar orang-orang yang melihat acara rutin keakraban sang ayah-anak ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu…

"Haa… hh.. hhaah.. haaa.. " suara deru nafas dari Minato, sang ayah.

"Haa..hhaa.. tsk.. sialan.. aku lelah ayah brengsek!" seru Naruto, sang anak, yang juga masih mengatur nafas yang menderu akibat acara lari paginya bersama sang ayah.

"Hhha… ayah kan sudah bilang berhenti, tapi Naru chan tak mau berhenti." Ujarnya yang kini nafasnya sudah mulai normal kembali, masih menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti kalau kau lagi-lagi berhutang pada rentenir itu, Ayah macam apa kau hah?! Mengapa kau selalu membuatku susah!" kali ini suara jeritan Naruto terdengar sedih. Ia tak lagi mengejar sang ayah karena tenaganya juga sudah sampai batas, jaraknya kini dengan sang ayah hanya beberapa meter saja. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafas, menyangga tubuhnya yang kelelahan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf Naru chan, tapi Ayah tak bisa lepas dari yang namanya hutang…" ucap Minato pada Naruto, tak ada nada penyesalan sedikitpun di kalimatnya itu. Membuat sang putra menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Makanya jangan membeli barang laknat itu lagi! Sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan hanya untuk membeli barang itu hah?! Dan kau, bukan kau yang membayar semua hutangmu, tapi aku! Aku! Kalau kau yang berhutang mengapa aku yang mesti membayar? Kau pun tahu aku hanya seorang pemuda yang masih berusia 20 tahun, aku masih ingin menggapai cita-citaku, bukannya terlibat masalah hutang piutang dengan rentenir rentenir sialan itu!" seru Naruto masih dengan amarah yang mencuat keluar.

"Tapi hanya kau yang bisa membantu Ayah, Naruchan.. Maaf ya? Ayah rasa sekarang Ayah pergi dulu, Daa, Naruchan… Hati-hati ya.." ujarnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan sang putra yang masih menatapnya cengo.

"SIALAN KAU PAK TUA! KEMBALI!" teriaknya begitu melihat sang ayah mengambil langkah seribu dari hadapannya. Ia ingin menangkap pria itu, mencekiknya, mengikatnya di pohon kelapa, kemudian menghanyutkannya ke laut, mengikat kakinya dengan batu besar dan lain lain, namun sayang ia tak bisa, saat ini tubuhnya masih lemas belum pulih dari acara berlari paginya itu dan juga ia masih sayang pada pria itu, bagaimanapun juga pria itu tetap ayahnya, ayah kandungnya.

Ia hanya bisa terduduk menatap tanah kosong didepannya, hanya angin yang berhembus membawa dedaunan bersamanya. Ia meratapi nasibnya, punya ayah pemabuk sejak ibunya pergi meninggalkannya menuju sang Kuasa, hidup miskin walaupun wajahnya terbilang tak cocok jika hidup miskin, dan juga punya hutang disana sini yang tentunya adalah perbuatan sang ayah membuat hidup miskinnya semakin tak tenang. Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir merahnya itu, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini…

"Naruto?" sapa seseorang pemuda manis bernama Inuzuka Kiba, sang sahabat.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang malas hari ini." Balas Naruto yang melangkah lemas disamping sang sahabat tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Hei, hei, pasti kau bermain kejar-kejar lagi dengan Paman Mina ya?" ujarnya sambil mencolek lengan Naruto.

"…." Hening, Naruto terlalu lemas untuk menghadapi ucapan sang sahabatnya itu. Ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju kerumahnya, tempatnya saat ini yang menurutnya sangat aman untuk kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang terganggu tadi.

"Tsk, dasar kau ini, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku dong. Huh." Ujar Kiba sambil mengelus Akamaru sang anjing kesayangan digendongannya itu.

"Haa….." hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari Naruto.

"Tsk, ya sudahlah, hmm.. hari ini kau berencana kemana Naru?" Tanya Kiba kini berjalan mengikuti Naruto dibelakangnya menuju kerah rumah sang sahabat.

"…" masih hening, Naruto terlalu malas benar-benar malas untuk mengahadapi semua omongan sahabatnya.

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang tentu saja membuat Kiba yang mengikutinya terbentur punggung Naruto.

"Owch.. sshtt.. apa-apaan kau Naru, berhenti menda-" ucapan Kiba terpotong karena sang obyek didepannya kini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mmmhh,..mmmm..mmmmm..mm" ujarnya tak jelas pada Naruto.

"Sstttt.. diam..!" bisik Naruto pada Kiba, yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Oh Shit! Kiba aku harus pergi, jangan katakan pada siapapun ok?!" ujarnya dengan suara pelan, kemudian ia melangkah mundur perlahan setelah dirasa cukup iapun berlari menjauh. Kiba hanya bisa diam dan bingung. Ada apa? Sampai sampai sahabtnya itu lari tunggang langgang begitu.

"Ada apa sih? Akamaru kau tahu?" tanyanya pada anjing dalam rangkulannya. Dan sang anjing hanya menatap bingung (?) pada sang majikan.

"Hei! Kalian menemukannya?" ujar seorang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam pada temannya.

"Tidak. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda ia berada disini." Jawab salah satu temannya.

"Tch, Sial! Dia berhasil kabur lagi. Chk. Apa yang harus kita katakan pada bos?" umpat seorang lagi.

"Cari lagi, kita harus menemukannya. Hidup atau mati. Kita tetap harus menemukan kedua orang itu, Ayah maupun Anakknya. Mengerti?!" komando dari seorang laki-laki yang memiliki luka dipipi kirinya.

"Baik!" ujar orang-orang berpakain hitam itu.

-**Tsuzuku-**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BOY**

Rated: T , T+, M

Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, My girl milik Hong Jung Eun and Hong Mi Ran

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, dll….

**Read and Review please**? *tampang memelas bak anjing kecil, #Plaak.

**Summary: **

"Kebohongan hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri, kekasih, orang terdekat dan juga orang lain. Namun, apakah kejujuran yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah kebohongan sama dengan kebohongan itu sendiri? Jika seseorang yang melakukan kebohongan untuk menolong orang lain itu apakah dibenarkan? Mengapa yang selalu lebih tersiksa adalah si pembuat kebohongan itu sendiri?"

Qqq **Chapter 02 **Qqq

Sasuke POV

'Tch, sial hari ini panas sekali. Kalau saja kakek tua itu tak memanggilku datang kesini, mungkin sekarang aku masih menikmati liburanku. Dasar kakek tua, mengapa bukan anikiku saja yang dipanggil, mentang-mentang perusahaan yang ia pimpin lebih sukses dari perusahaanku. Haa.. matahari sial! Panas! Grrrhhh!' umpatku dalam hati, mana mungkin umpatan-umpatan itu aku keluarkan dari mulutku, tsk, itu hanya akan merusak image yang telah kujaga, tapi sungguh hari ini panas sekali.

Sekarang aku tengah berada di sebuah bandara Internasional Konoha, ya aku baru saja kembali ke kota kelahiranku, karena selama ini aku tinggal di luar negeri sejak aku berpisah dengannya.

Saat ini aku tengah mencari seseorang yang dijanjikan kakek tua itu untuk menjemputku. Kulihat sebuah foto di ponselku, foto seseorang yang akan menjemputku, orang itu berambut putih dan bermasker, aneh?. Ke edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, dengan teliti kucari sosok yang tergambar di layar ponselku. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh tepukan ringan dibahuku.

"Permisi, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah pria bermasker yang kucari sejak tadi

"Hn" jawabku ringan.

"Maaf mungkin saya terlambat, mari ikut saya Tuan, mobil kita sudah menunggu" ujarnya sopan sambil mengambil barang bawaanku dan mengarahkan ku menuju sebuah mobil Ferrari 599xx.

Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dengan wajah datar, cukup gerah berada ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara ini.

Setelah aku menaikki mobil yang terbilang cukup keren dari perspektifku, karena bagiku mobil Bugati veyron supershot dan juga Maybach laundaulet lah yang terkeren. Yah, setidaknya dalam mobil ini aku tak merasakan panas lagi, dan cukup membuatku ingin segera memejamkan mata karena lelah berada dalam perjalanan ke kota ini.

Akupun memejamkan mata setelah mobil ini melaju perlahan yang dikemudikan oleh pria bermasker yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, tadi ia sempat memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Untunglah ia tak secerewet supir-supir yang pernah bersamaku sebelumnya yang selalu saja mengajak aku mengobrol ditengah perjalanan, yah ia hanya diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, sangat bagus untukku karena tak perlu melayani pertanyaan apapun.

End Sasuke POV

"Haa.. hha.. haa.. sialan, rentenir- rentenir itu terus saja mengejarku, apa mereka tak bosan?! Tsk. Sial! Sial! Sial! Ini semua karena Ayah brengsek itu! Awas saja kalau kutemukan dia, kucincang-cincang tubuhnya sampai tak berbentuk!" teriak Naruto menumpahkan semua kekesalannya. Untungnya ditempatnya saat ini tak ada seorang pun, hanya seekor kucing berwarna kelabu yang menemaninya.

"Setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan? Darimana aku dapat uang melunasi semuanya? Dan sampai kapan aku harus terus dikejar-kejar seperti ini? Tsk. Ayo Naru, pikir, pikir, kau harus berpikir cara tercepat mendapat uang." Ujarnya lebih pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatnya sekarang yaitu di bawah jembatan yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kompleks tempat tinggalnya.

"AHH!" serunya tiba-tiba, sekarang ia ingat di dekat sekolah SD nya dulu sekarang ada sebuah kebun disana, kalau tak salah kebun itu jarang yang mengurusnya dan juga sekarang di kebun itu pasti sudah banyak yang berbuah. Ya, mumpung tak ada yang tinggal dan juga jarang ada mengurusnya sebaiknya ia kesana, mengambil sedikit buah-buah itu lalu dijual, lumayan kan sebagai tambahan penghasilan dari sumber yang gratis. Begitulah pikir Naruto saat secara tak sengaja mengingat ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menambah penghasilan.

Iapun segera menuju ketempat kebun buah tomat itu berada, tentunya ia kembali dulu ke rumahnya sekedar untuk berganti baju, tak mungkin kan ia pergi ketempat itu hanya dengan memakai piyama butut yang lumayan penuh tembelan disana sini, yang ada ia pasti dikira orang aneh yang bisa saja menimbulkan kesulitan untuknya nanti.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, takut kalau kalau para rentenir itu masih disana, setia menunggunya, kemudian menyeretnya menuju sang pimpinan mereka, dan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, Tidak! Ia tak akan melakukan hal yang bisa memcuri sedikit stok nyawanya itu.

"Haa.. untung saja mereka pergi, tsk. Dasar preman bodoh, kalau aku jadi kalian tentunya aku akan menunggu disini paling tidak aku akan memasang sesuatu untuk melakukan penangkapan, tsk, benar-benar bodoh." Umpatnya pada angin yang berhembus, pemikiran yang ia katakan tadi ada benarnya juga, setidaknya mereka menunggu Naruto kemudian menyergapnya dan bukanya pergi begitu saja setelah mengetahui rumah itu kosong, benar-benar rentenir bodoh.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat, mungkin saja mereka akan datang lagi nanti. Dan aku juga harus segera memetik buah ranum itu, khukhukhu" ujarnya pada diri sendiri, memasang seringai licik diwajah tan manisnya itu. Ya walaupun ia miskin tapi ia cukup licik jika itu harus berurusan dengan yang namanya uang.

Dengan itu ia langsung menuju kamarnya mengambil beberapa buah pakaian kemudian memakainya, hanya pakaian sederhana di tengah musim yang terasa lumayan panas ini, sebuah kaos berwarna orange yang kini terlihat sedikit pudar dari warna aslinya, dan juga sebuah celana jins pendek menampakkan sedikit kaki berwarna tan yang mulus itu. Yaps, cukup menambah kesan manis pada pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Yoshh! Berangkatt!" serunya pada diri sendiri sambil menatap langit yang mempunyai warna seperti warna kedua bola matanya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju kebun yang kini terbayang dengan banyaknya buah-buah tomat yang menggantung dengan ranumnya di otaknya itu.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppp

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai…" ujar Kakashi pada Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ngghh….." jawab Sasuke, masih mengantuk namun ia bangun juga.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan, sebaiknya kita segera masuk, dan Tuan juga bisa istirahat didalam." ujarnya yang kini telah mengambil beberapa barang bawaan Sasuke di jok mobilnya.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian turun dari mobil menuju ke sebuah rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya, ya rumah sang keluarga Uchiha. Iapun melangkahkan kaki malas memasuki rumah dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan itu terlihat banyak maid dan butler yang menyambutnya disisi kiri dan kanan pintu. Sambil mengucapkan 'Selamat datang Tuan Muda.' Kepada Sasuke. Namun tak ditanggapi sedikitpun oleh empunya nama.

"Tuan, silahkan Tuan Besar dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu besar yang disinyalir adalah ruang tamu.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke.

'Yare yare…. jawaban Tuanku singkatnya minta ampun.. ' batinnya dalam hati yang sejak tadi hanya mendengar kata 'Hn' itu saja dari mulut sang tuan muda.

"Ahh.. akhirnya kau datang cucuku." seru seorang kakek yang masih terlihat muda (?), Uchiha Madara, menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hn.." lagi-lagi hanya itu yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya itu.

"Kemarilah, kakek ingin memelukmu." ujar Madara sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya menyuruh Sasuke segera datang kedalam pelukannya.

Sasuke terlihat enggan melakukan hal yang tak berguna menurutnya itu, namun karena sebuah kesopanan ia menurut, dilangkahkannya kaki itu perlahan kearah sang kakek, dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dipelukan sang kakek.

"Tsk, kau semakin tampan saja cucuku, bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Biasa." ujar Sasuke singkat padat.

"Kulihat kau sedikit lelah, hm.. sebaiknya istirahatlah dulu, nanti kita ngobrol lagi." ujarnya kali ini setelah melihat ada sedikit kelelahan terlukis diwajah Sasuke.

"Kakashi. Antar Sasuke ke kamarnya." panggil Madara pada Kakashi.

"Baik Tuan Besar." balas Kakashi sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Mari Tuan Sasuke, silahkan ikuti saya." ujarnya sopan pada Sasuke, menunjukkan dimana kamar sang tuan muda itu.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi keluar ruangan itu.

"Whooaaaaa….." serunya melihat buah-buah tomat berwarna merah yang telah ranum bertebaran di kebun ini.

"Tak rugi aku datang kesini, hehe… hebat.. semuanya masih segar, kurasa ini akan terjual cepat dan juga mahal, lihat kualitasnya, Ck,ck, ck, yang merawat ini pasti sangat sangat telaten." ujarnya memandangi semua buah tomat yang menggiurkan menggantung dengan indah dipohonnya itu.

"Yoshh… hari ini aku mengambil dua keranjang saja dulu, setelah kujual aku akan ambil lagi, hehehe… maaf ya, siapapun pemilik kebun ini dan juga orang yang telah merawat kebun ini hingga berbuah seperti ini, terimakasih. Maaf aku hanya minta sedikit, maaf ya.. hehehe" ujarnya entah pada siapa samba menangkupkan kedua tangannya seperti akan menyembah.

"Ya, tak apa apa nak, ambil saja. silahkan" ujar sebuah suara mirip suara nenek nenek pilek. Dan itu adalah suara perut dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah asyik memetik buah-buah itu.

"Hehehe, terimakasih, kalau begitu aku tak akan sungkan lagi, hahaha" serunya, mebalas suara perutnya tadi.

dan ia mulai memetik buah-buah ranum itu, memasukkannya dalam keranjang yang ia bawa tadi, sambil bersenandung ria…..

-**Tsuzuku-**

Balasan Review yuhuuuu…=3

FBSN: malam juga Lillya san… ^^ ya belum keliahatan kok, baru permulaan aja.. hehehe.. sepertinya bukan sedikit lagi tapi malah sangat OOC wkkwkw w, nah ini udah muncul kok, tapi ketemunya belum hehe..wahh,,, makasi koreksinya ya… sangat berguna untuk "Ku" menambah pengetahuan "Ku" juga hehe… wah kalau itu mungkin otomatis Lillya san, soalnya tadinya "Ku" ngga ngetik seperti itu, tapi setelah dipublish jadinya berubah, hm,, ga tau apa nih masalahnya… hehee,, "Ku" rasa chap ini masih pendek gomen … tapi chap depan "Ku" usahain panjang deh, hehe… yaps… makasi ya, atas saran, koreksi dan dukungannya, terimakasih juga sudah mereview… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BOY**

Rated: T , T+, M

Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, My girl milik Hong Jung Eun and Hong Mi Ran

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, dll….

**Read and Review please**? *tampang memelas bak anjing kecil, #Plaak.

**Summary: **

"Kebohongan hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri, kekasih, orang terdekat dan juga orang lain. Namun, apakah kejujuran yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah kebohongan sama dengan kebohongan itu sendiri? Jika seseorang yang melakukan kebohongan untuk menolong orang lain itu apakah dibenarkan? Mengapa yang selalu lebih tersiksa adalah si pembuat kebohongan itu sendiri?"

Qqq **Chapter 03 **Qqq

"Kakashi, siapkan mobil," perintah sang pemuda berambut raven pada sang kepala butler.

"Baik, Tuan muda," ujar sang kepala butler pada sang majikan. Segera setelah diberi perintah, sang kepala butler langsung meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri dan menuju keluar ruangan guna mempersiapkan apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh sang majikan.

"Tsk, Sial! Konoha benar-benar panas!" komentar sang majikan yang tengah sibuk menyeka keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya, walaupun di ruangan tersebut terdapat pendingin namun sepertinya kali itu tak berfungsi dengan baik. Dan tak akan ada yang menyangka seorang pewaris keluarga terpandang di kota Konoha ini mengeluh hanya karena panas yang menyerang. Asalkan kalian ketahui, kadang-kadang seseorang pun memiliki sifat yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dan mungkin tak mencerminkan diri sendiri, dan itulah yang kali ini terjadi pada sang pewaris perusahaan travel terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha Tour & Travel, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mari Tuan, mobil sudah saya persiapkan," kata sang kepala butler—Hatake Kakashi—yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke kembali dengan singkat, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju ke mobil yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Silahkan," ujar Kakashi sambil membuka pintu mobil—mempersilahkan sang tuan muda masuk.

"Ke perkebunan," komando Sasuke begitu memasuki mobil.

"Siap tuan," ujar sang sopir, kemudian melajuka sebuah mobil limusin berwarna hitam.

Selama diperjalanan suasana didalam mobil sangat hening, tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun yang terjadi, sang tuan muda duduk dengan angkuh sambil memejamkan mata, sedangkan sang butler serius membaca buku kecil bersampul warna pink dengan tulisan "Icha-icha paradise" yang dapat disinyalir itu adalah sebuah buku yang tak pantas dibaca untuk anak-anak. Setelah beberapa menit diperjalana, akhirnya mobil limusin itu sampai juga di tempat tujuannya.

"Antarkan aku ke kamarku," ujar sang tuan muda ketika turun dari dalam mobil.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," ujar sang kepala butler, kemudian menunjukkan arah dimana kamar sang tuan muda berada.

"Disini kamar anda Tuan, jika ada sesuatu yang diperlukan, anda tinggal menekan tombol yang berada didekat pintu, saya atau butler lain akan segera datang," ujar sang kepala butler menjelaskan.

"Hn," jawab sang tuan muda yang disertai anggukan dari dirinya.

"Silahkan beristirahat, Tuan, saya undur diri," ujar sang kepala butler sambil melangkah mundur meninggalkan sang tuan muda dalam ruangan yang luas lengkap dengan furniture-furniture terbaru.

Di Tempat lain….

"Phuaahhh!"

"Haa—aahh segarnya," ujarku yang saat ini tengah menikmati hasil kerja kerasku dalam memetik buah-buah tomat yang ranum dan sangat segar ini. Sambil kutimang-timang salah satu buah tomat yang besar dan ranum akupun berkata,

"Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang telah merawat kebun ini hingga tomat-tomat ini tumbuhmenjadi tomat-tomat berkualitas prima, dan juga bagi yang mempunyai lahan ini, terima kasih. Karena kalian aku bisa memetik buah berkualitas prima seperti ini."

Kulirik lagi kesekeliling kebun ini, begitu banyak buah-buah tomat tumbuh dengan kualitas terbaik, warna, bentuk dan juga rasa benar-benar sangat enak dan menggiurkan. Aku yakin ini akan terjual cepat dan juga keuntungan yang kudapat pasti berkali-kali lipat. Sambil membayangkan hal itu, tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Dan aku harus segera kembali, sebelum hari gelap, dan hujan.

SREK…SREK..

Baru saja aku hendak mengankat keranjang penuh buah tomat ini aku mendengar sebuah suara orang mendekat.

"Tsk! GAWAT!" ujarku panic. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung kabur meninggalkan keranjang penuh buah tomat itu di TKP, aku berusaha menghindari suara yang terdengar semakin mendekat itu.

BRUKK

Aku jatuh dengan pantat mencium tanah terlebih dahulu. Sialan! Pikirku, hendak kukeluarkan kekesalan akibat rasa sakit dipantatku saat ini pada sosok yang telah berani menabrakku. Tapi..

"Kau tak punya ma—"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sosok yang menabrak diriku. Seketika aku mendongak menatap sosok yang kini terlihat sangat tinggi didepanku, gelap, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini karena sosok itu membelakangi matahari.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" ujarnya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, masih dengan posisi berdirinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

"E—eh?" jawabku pura-pura bingung.

"Kau pencuri!" tuduhnya tiba-tiba padaku. Tak terima akan tuduhannya padaku (ingat aku tadi sudah meminta pada penghuni kebun ini, jadi aku bukan pencuri!) aku langsung berdiri tak kuhiraukan bagian pantatku yang masih sakit akibat benturan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu hah?"ujarku padanya, kupasang tampang tak setujuku saat ini. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat kira-kira satu meter aku bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas. Pemuda didepanku ini bisa dibilang tampan, garis wajahnya tegas, kulitnya yang seputih porselen, bola matanya yang hitam, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi sepuluh cm dari tubuhku, aku yakin jika aku adalah seorang gadis aku pasti akan terpesona pada sosok pemuda tampan didepanku.

"Kau pencuri!" ulangnya lagi seketika menghamburkan pikiran-pikiran yang tak jelas ada dalam kepalaku tentang sosok pemuda ini.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh ya!" balasku padanya

"Lalu, siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto!" ujarku dengan suara yang cukup keras padanya.

"Che, Dobe. Bukan namamu yang kutanyakan baka," cemoohnya padaku.

"Kurang ajar, Teme!" balasku karena tak terima aku disebut dengan kata-kata itu.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat sekali.

"Kuso!" umpatku pelan, entah mengapa melihat sosok didepanku ini sekarang membuatku jadi 'panas'.

"Cepat katakana siapa kau, kalau tidak akan kuhubungi polisi," ancamnya padaku, masih dengan posisi berdiri yang terkesan angkuh bagi orang lain, dan termasuk bagiku.

"Sudah kubilang aku bu—" ucapanku terpotong karena ada seorang lagi dibelakangku bersuara.

"Sasuke-sama, saya menemukan sekeranjang buah tomat yang telah dipetik disini," ujar suara itu, sontak saja keringat dingin langsung turun dari pelipisku saat ini.

'Sial! Kenapa keranjang itu harus ditemukan sih? Dasar keranjang bodoh! Aku harus cepat lari, sial, sial, sial!' batinku saat ini, panic lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan pada keranjang ini, Sasuke-sama?" seru suara sialan itu lagi,aku semakin panic, dengan peelahan kulangkahkan kakiku mundur—semoga saja sosok didepanku tak melihat gelagat anehku.

"Kau…" ujar sosok itu pelan, namun dapat terdengar geraman dalam nada suaranya itu.

"He—ehehe.." ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tak terasa gatal.

"KAU APAKAN BUAH TOMATKU DOBE!" teriakknya padaku, sekilas kulihat auar hitam berada dibalik punggung sosok pemuda yang tadi dipanggil dengan 'Sasuke-sama' oleh suara laknat itu. Dan karena alarm pertanda bahaya dalam kepalaku berbunyi, secepat yang kubisa kubalikkan tubuhku dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"KEMBALI KAUU!" serunya padaku yang telah mengambil langkah seribu menghindari sosok itu.

'Sial! Sial! Suara sialan! Kukutuk pemilik suara itu supaya tak dapat buang air besar selama setahun, SIALAN!' racauku dalam hati tak henti-hentinya mengutuki si pemilik suara yang menemukan tomat itu.

"Kakashi! Tangkap dia!" ujar sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu pada sosok pria bermasker yang ternyata pemilik suara laknat tadi. Pemuda berambut raven itu menyuruh peri bermasker itu untuk menagkapku, lagi-lagi ada saja masalah yang mengahmpiriku, sialan!

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," ujar pria bermasker itu, kemudian ia berlari mengejarku.

"Aku tak bersalah! Tomat-tomat itu yang menyuruhku untuk memetik mereka!" teriakku di tengah-tengah acara dikejar-mengejar-dikejar.

"Maaf tapi ini adalah perintah Sasuke-sama, jadi saya dengan berat hati harus menangkap anda," seru sosok sang pengejar membalas teriakanku.

'Sial! Aku harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini jika ingin selamat,' batinku setelah melirik sekilas kebelakang dan menemukan pria bermasker itu mengejarku dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

'Tak ada cara lain, saatnya kugunakan itu,' ujarku dalam hati, masih dengan berlari menjauhi sosok itu. Dan sampailah kami—aku dan si pria bermasker yang masih setia menemaniku lari—di jalan raya, dimana dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

'Baiklah sekarang saatnya,' sambil membatin demikian, kurobek bajuku disekitar bahu dan juga bagian dada, sangat mudah karena baju yang kupakai kainnya sudah lusuh dan juga berkat bantuan dari keringat yang kini membanjiri sebagian besar tubuhku.

"Tolong—tolong aku, orang itu ingin memperkosaku, Toloongg!" teriakku kencang membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang seketika berhenti dan menengok kearah ku. 'Yes, sedikit lagi' batinku dalam hati bersorak.

"Tolong! Aku mohon tolong aku, pria itu! Pria itu ingin memperkosaku, tolong! Hiks hiks" ujarku berpura-pura menangis, kupegangi baju yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya lagi setelah tadi kepermak tiba-tiba.

"Tenanglah, kami akan mengurusnya," ujar beberapa orang pejalan kaki yang terlihat geram dengan sosok pria bermasker itu akibat cerita bualanku tadi. Hehehe rasakan! Batinku senang.

"Te—hiks, terima kasih Tuan," ujarku pada orang-orang yang berada didepanku dan menghadang pria bermasker itu.

"Ada apa?" ujar pria bermasker itu tenang, sekilasia melihatkuyang berada dibelakang kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Kau laki-laki kurang ajar!"seru salah seorang dari kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Maaf, saya tidak ada urusan dengan anda sekalian, saya harus mengejar pemuda itu, permisi,"ujar sang pria bermasker pada mereka, dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu. Namun malang, akibat perkataanku barusan, mereka dengan membabi buta kemudian memukuli pria bermasker itu. Dan aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandangnya kasihan. Siapa suruh tadi ia mengejarku dan juga menemukan keranjang itu. Salah sendiri! ujarku dalam hati.

''Yosh! Satu masalah beres, saatnya kembali ke rumah,'' ujarku pelan, kubalikkan badanku dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah rumahku, tak kuperdulikan lagi nasib dari sosok pria bermasker itu bagaimana, yang terpenting ia tak mengejarku lagi. Beres!

Beberapa jam kemudian….

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kakashi?!" seru pemuda berambut raven sekilas raut wajahnya memancarkan keheranan setelah melihat penampilan sang kepala butler didepannya saat ini. Wajah penuh lebam, pakaian butler yang ia kenakan sobek dan melorot, rambut berantakan namun untung saja maskernya masih melekat di wajahnya tersebut.

"Saya kehilangan jejak pemuda itu, Sasuke-sama,"ujarny dengan pipi kanan yang bengkak.

"Lalu, kenapa penampilanmu jadi seperti ini?!" tanyanya penasaran.

"Saya dipukuli orang-orang saat mengejarnya Sasuke-sama, maafkan kelalaian saya," ujarnya sambil menunduk member hormat.

"Pergilah rawat lukamu," ujarnya kemudian pada sang kepala butler itu.

"Baik, saya permisi Sasuke-sama," ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan sang majikan sendiri.

"Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya?" pikir sang majikan sedikit penasaran setelah melihat kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan dari sang kepala butler.

"Aneh," ujarnya pelan.

-**Tsuzuku-**

**Holla, ku kembali lagi setelah beberapa bulan ngilang hehehe..**

**Untuk chap ini ku minta maaf karna masih pendek, maaf ya minna, hehe m(_ _)m**

**Review dikit ya:**

**Onyx shappireSEA: hehe makasih, ini udah update, makasih udah direview ya..^^**

**Neko-tan: hem memang blom sih,hehe wah maaf baru update ya, hehe okay pembelajaran baru lagi buat ku, hohoho, makasih udah review ya,sankyu..^^**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: ok thanks yak. Hehe makasih dah review ^^**

**BlackXX: yaps tapi humornya dikit hehe, yah itu ku usahakan deh, makasi ya udah ngereview hehe ^^**

**Sankyu ya minna udah mau baca fic ini, ku senang banget, makasi juga udah memfav n memfoll ficnya ku, senangnya jadi nambah 100x lipat, bener-bener sankyu banget yan minna. Begitu juga yang dengan ficku yang lain, makasih udah dibaca apalagi direview. Sankyu-sankyu-sankyu-sankyu~….**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY BOY**

Rated: T , T+, M

Main pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, My girl milik Hong Jung Eun and Hong Mi Ran

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC,OC, Smut, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, dll….

**Read and Review please**? *tampang memelas bak anjing kecil, #Plaak.

**Summary: **

"Kebohongan hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri, kekasih, orang terdekat dan juga orang lain. Namun, apakah kejujuran yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah kebohongan sama dengan kebohongan itu sendiri? Jika seseorang yang melakukan kebohongan untuk menolong orang lain itu apakah dibenarkan? Mengapa yang selalu lebih tersiksa adalah si pembuat kebohongan itu sendiri?"

Qqq **Chapter 04 **Qqq

"ARGGGHHH!" ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya itu gemas. Ia menatap sengit ke tumpukan kertas yang kini berada didepannya, kertas-kertas yang berisi jumlah angka-angka dengan beberapa nominal dan juga kertas-kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisan tangan dengan berbagai macam umpatan.

Ya, kertas yang terus tertempel didepan pintu rumahnya itu semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Setiap pagi pasti ada saja kertas yang baru tertempel disana.

Ia duduk sambil melipat kedua kakinya, rambutnya yang memang tak rapi itu kini semakin acak-acakan. Ia menatap kertas-kertas itu, kemudian mendengus keras.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tousan, mengapa kau tega membuat putramu mengalami hal ini?"

"Kaasan? Mengapa kau pergi sangat cepat?"

"Aku kangen Kaasan… hiks.."

Ia menangis,teringat akan kenangan keluarganya yang bahagia dulu, bersama ayah dan juga ibunya. Mengenang masa-masa dimana ia hanya bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari sang ibu,sebelum kejadian itu merenggut satu-satunya wanita yang ia sayangi.

"Hiks…hiks.. Kaasan, Tousan jahat sama Naru, Kaasan… hiks"

"Tousan jahat.. hiks…"

"Tapi aku sayang Tousan…"

Ia merapatkan dirinya, menangis disela-sela kedua lutut yang ia lipat. Menumpahkan semua perasaan sedih yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Semua kenangan itu seperti film lama yang diputar didalam kepalanya, silih berganti berputar, semua kejadian yang ia alami bersama keluarga utuhnya, ibu dan ayahnya, bersama menikmati indahnya hidup, namun itu tak lama setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi, semua impian bahagianya hancur seketika, menenggelamkannya dalam kubangan kesedihan. Semenjak saat itu, ia tak lagi bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan bahagia. Hanya kebohongan, kepalsuan, dan dusta yang ia punya. Tak ada lagi kemurnian dari dirinya. Semua hilang ditelan, bersama perginya sang ibu tercinta.

Ia tak tahu bahwa diluar sana, seseorang sedang mengintip diam-diam keberadaannya di dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Maafkan Tousan, Naru…" ia melihat putra yang ia sayangi didalam sana, mendengar apa yang putranya ucapkan, merasakan apa yang saat ini putranya rasakan. Namun, sebagai seorang ayah ia hanya dapat berdiri disana, membelakangi sang putra di balik dinding tipis itu. Iapun ikut menangis mengenang kepergian sang istri tercinta. Menangisi kehidupannya saat ini. Menangisi nasib putranya. Menangisi semua yang telah mereka alami.

"Maaf Naru, Tousan memang jahat… Maafkan Tousan…" iapun kemudian pergi dari sana. Menghilangkan diri sejenak. Menjauhkan dirinya dari kehidupan sang putra tercinta.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti pekerja perkebunan tomat itu," ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju kearah meja dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas disana. Membolak-balikkan satu persatu kertas itu.

"Saya rasa pekerjaan tukan kebun itu sangat bagus , Tuan," ia memberikan secangkir teh yang ia letakkan di atas meja untuk sosok berambut raven itu.

"Che! Kau bilang bagus jika kemarin saja kau tak bisa menangkap seorang bocah yang berusaha mencuri tomat-tomat itu!" ia berbalik menatap sang kepala pelayang berambut silver itu.

"Maafkan saya tuan," ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai marmer dibawah sana.

"Cepat ganti orang itu, atau kau yang akan segera ku ganti, Kakashi!" ia menyesap teh yang tadi dihidangkan oleh pria bernama Kakashi itu.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda," ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memberikan hormat pada sang tuan muda dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan-jalan di keramaian kota. Ia melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan jalan ketika tanpa disangka dari arah belakangnya seorang laki-laki berlari kencang kearahnya, laki-laki itu menubruk keras sang pemuda tersebut, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Pemuda itu mengumpat kesal kearah perginya laki-laki itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dompet yang tadi masih berada didalam tasnya kini raib.

"Kuso! Dompetku!" serunya menunjuk laki-laki yang kini terlihat kecil dimatanya itu. Ia berdirir secepat kilat kemudian berlari berusaha untuk mengejar laki-laki yang mencopetnya itu.

"Kembalikan dompetku, brengsek!" teriaknya sambil berlari kencang. Tak ia perdulikan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya saat ini.

"Kuso! Hoe! Siapapun, tolong tangkap pencuri itu!" ia berlari semakin kencang, orang-orang yang didekatnya ia tabrak, sedikit lagi ia bisa mencapai sosok laki-laki yang mencopetnya itu.

BRUG

Seseorang menyelengkat kaki laki-laki yang berlari kencang sambil memegang sebuah benda berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Sialan kau!" ia menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri didepannya dengan sengit.

"Hoe, tangkap laki-laki itu!" seru seorang pemuda yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sial!" laki-laki yang tadinya jatuh terseungkur itu kini berdiri kemudian berlari menjauh dari sana.

"Hah.. ha..haa.. hah.." ia mengatur nafasnya setelah sampai di tempat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya kesamping melihat wajah pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat sangat kesal itu. Ia melirik sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang berada didekat kaki pemuda berambut merah itu. Diambilnya benda tersebut.

"Ini milikmu?" ia menyodorkan benda tersebut kepada pemuda berambut merah didepannya.

"Hah.. kembalikan, haa.. haa." ujarnya masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Ini," pemuda berambut pirang itupun menyerahkan benda hitam ditangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih," ia mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan si pirang. Ia buka benda tersebut, tampak rasa lega di wajahnya saat ini.

"Sama-sama," pemuda pirang itu kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan si pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Tunggu!" ia mencekal tangan pemuda pirang itu ketika hendak berbalik badan.

"Eh?" pemuda pirang itu hanya kaget menanggapi cekalan ditangannya itu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu segabai ucapan terima kasih, ayo!" ia menyeret paksa pemuda berambut pirang itu bersamanya. Dan tentunya si pirang hanya cengo mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari pemuda tak dikenalnya itu.

.

"Aku Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," ia menyeruput soft drink yang terhidang didepannya.

"Namikaze Naruto," ia terlihat ragu-ragu menggigit makanan yang kini ia pegang.

"Tidak usah bingung seperti itu Naruto, itu tak akan meracunimu," ia terkekeh pelan ketika pemuda manis berambut pirang didepannya membolak-balikkan makanan itu.

"Che!" dengus Naruto menanggapi kekehan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku," ia menatap lurus kearah manik mata berwarna biru langit itu.

"Ti—tidak usah seperti itu, aku hanya tak sengaja menyelengkat kaki laki-laki itu," ia sedikit menunduk menerima tatapan dari seorang Sabaku.

"Tetap saja kau telah menolongku," ia menggigit sedikit hamburger yang tadi ia pegang.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu.

"AH!" suara itu mengagetkan pemuda pirang yang sedang asyik menikmati hamburger di tangannya itu. Menatap aneh kearah sang Sabaku.

"Aku lupa, ini. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, simpanlah," ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Naruto.

"Saba..ku.. company?" ujarnya pelan menatap kartu nama yang tengah berada di tangannya.

"Ya, itu nama perusahaanku, aku baru datang kesini karena perusahaan baruku dibangun di kotan ini," ujarnya menjelaskan.

"APA?!" ia berteriak mendengar ucapan Sabaku muda itu. Tentunya dengan tampang anehnya.

"Hei,pelan sedikit!" ujar Sabaku itu menenangkan kekagetan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan dari sang Namikaze didepannya.

"Hebat~ tak kusangka aku bisa mengenal orang sehebat dirimu," serunya senang. Ia memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya pada sosok Sabaku didepannya.

"…." Sang Sabaku itu diam memandang kearah sang Namikaze. Ia menatap intens kepada sosok pemuda didepannya. Ia kagum, ia tak pernah melihat senyum yang begitu indah itu. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Mungkin saja kini pipi putihnya itu terdapat semburat merah, karena dapat ia rasakan darahnya mengalir keubun-ubun. Hnaya karena sebuah senyuman dari seorang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu.

"Gaara?" ia menatap Sabaku itu dekat. Melihat ada yang aneh dengan sikap sang pemuda itu.

"AHH!" Sabaku itu kaget ketika mendapatkan wajah sosok yang tadi sempat membuatnya merasa aneh sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini.

"Ada apa? Wajahnmu sedikit merah, apa kau sakit?"

'Sial!'

"Ah, tak apa-apa Naru, hanya sedikit panas saja," dialihkan pandangannya dari sosok didepannya saat ini.

"Ooo… " sosok itu kembali menikmati makanannya.

'Hampir saja, sialan, tumben aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku, Che!' ia menatap diam-diam kearah pemuda Namikaze itu. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang tampaknya kesulitan dengan makanan didepannya.

'Haa.. hari ini aku merasa bukan diriku,' ia membatin.

-**Tsuzuku-**

**Holla, ku kembali lagi setelah beberapa bulan ngilang hehehe..**

**Untuk chap ini ku minta maaf karna masih pendek, maaf ya minna, hehe m(_ _)m**

**Review dikit ya:**

**ryanfujoshiSN: ya donk ryang-san, kalau ngga gtu ntar natsu ditangkap, kan jadi kurang seru kalau langsung ditangkp hehehe… hohoho, sayang dya cuma pelari dadakan (kalau ngga di kejar ya engga lari, hhee) hehhe… makasih dah revie n dibilang kocak hehe ^^**

**BlackXX: hahaha… biarkan saja, udah resiko ketemu naru yang bertampang manis tapi licik ngyehehe… makasi dah review ya, ^^**

**Maaf ya minna, updatenya telat hehhe..**

**Makasi udah mampir, sangkyu cup cup cup (nyium readers atu atu… hehe )**

**Jaa-ne~ ^^**


End file.
